The purpose of this project is to provide NIH investigators with mathematical tools for insight, analysis, and solution of complex equations that arise in the modeling of biological systems. To facilitate these efforts, LAS develops mathematical methods that are accessible to investigators from many disciplines. Software packages that result from these developments are made available to the research community as general research tools. Advice on the use of certain commercial mathematical software packages is also offered.